Sodor
Not to be confused with the ''Island of Sodor, which is the setting in the Thomas trilogy'' Sodor (stylised sodor.) is a fan series written by WaltWiz1901, Daniel Van Ness, Chase Thede, DieselD199, and NWR1991. It is done in the style of the Model Series, but takes inspiration from the fan series, Thomas Abridged and The Expanded Railway Series. Characters * Edward - The number two engine on the Steam Team. He is an older engine who usually acts as a grandfather figure toward the smaller engines; although wise and kind toward anyone he meets, he is subject to scorn from the bigger members on the Steam Team, and as such tries very hard to earn respect. * Henry - The number three engine on the Steam Team. Henry is very strong, and is also the default engine for the North Western Railway's overnight fish train, the "Flying Kipper". He is also a thoroughbred-like engine; prone to worrying, breaking down, and getting ill. * Gordon - The number four engine on the Steam Team and also the Island's main express engine. Being bigger than the seven other Steam Team members, he is very snooty and often boasts about being "fastest, best, and puller of the Express" and knowing his own strength. * Thomas - The number one engine on the Steam Team, as well as the most well-known. Originally working as a station pilot at Knapford-Tidmouth, Thomas works a branchline at Ffarquhar, running from Knapford Junction to Ulfstead, and owns two coaches named Annie and Clarabel. He is also very cheeky, sometimes playing tricks on the other engines - but at the same time is very clever and strives to be really useful. * James - The number five engine on the Steam Team. He is vain about his shiny red paintwork, and can pull both coaches and trucks - although he prefers coaches more than trucks. His worries about his paint getting spoiled can lead into incidents that, inevitably, land him into trouble. * Percy - The number six engine on the Steam Team. He is Thomas' best friend, and both almost always look up for each-other. He is also the default engine for the North Western Railway's mail train. Percy is also cheeky, although like his friend, is eager enough to be useful. * Toby - The number seven engine on the Steam Team. Unlike the other seven engines in the Steam Team, Toby is a tram engine, and like Thomas, owns a special coach he named Henrietta. He takes rolling stock from towns, but before coming to the Island, his delivery duties were threatened by the rise of lorries, which lead to the shutdown of his old tramway. He is very wise, and is willing to help anyone in a jam. * Emily - An additional eighth member for the Steam Team, Emily acts as a sister figure to the three branchline engines and thinks she knows better than some of the younger tank engines. * Duck - A Great Western tank engine originating from Paddington Station and named for his "waddling" tendencies, Duck is very proud of his heritage and talks nearly endlessly about it. Despite this, he works hard too, and usually is capable of getting on with the jobs he is assigned. He works a branchline that is called the Little Western, and owns two autocoaches named Alice and Mirabel. * Donald and Douglas - Two Scottish twin tender engines; Donald is a witty, practical joker, while Douglas is his smart-thinking and brave, yet indifferent brother. * Oliver - Another Great Western engine and Duck's best friend. After being rescued from scrap by Douglas, he and his brakevan, Toad, currently work on the "Little Western" with Duck, and like him, he also has his own autocoaches - Isabel and Dulcie. * Diesel - A "devious" diesel shunter. He takes great pride in causing mischief for the engines, such as sending the Troublesome Trucks out to antagonise them, bossing them about, and daring usually good engines to do things that can land them in trouble. * Bill and Ben - Two mischievous tank engine twins who work on Edward's branchline. They haul china clay from the Clay Pits to other places so people can make paper, paint, and lots of other things. When not shunting trucks or collecting coal, china clay, etc., they usually play tricks on other engines, and it is up to Edward, BoCo, Marion, and Timothy to put them in order. * BoCo - A hydraulic diesel-electric engine. He came to Sodor initially as a "bully", but he was only learning and soon became friends with the other engines. He is Edward's best friend and is one of the kindest diesels on Sodor. * Daisy - A diesel railcar. She finds steam engines and coaches to be out-of-date, thinking herself as a "classy" substitute. * Mavis - A feisty diesel shunter who works with Toby at the Centre Island Quarry. * The Blue Mountain Quarry engines - ** Skarloey, the oldest and wise number one engine ** Rheneas, Skarloey's friend and the number two engine ** Sir Handel, the bad-tempered number three engine ** Peter Sam, the naive and eager number four engine ** Rusty, the helpful number five diesel engine ** Duncan, the rude, snooty, plain-speaking number six Scottish engine ** Luke, a worrisome, yet kind apprentice engine ** Freddie, a fearless warhorse engine * Spencer - Gordon's rival and a sleek, silver streamlined engine. He very often visits the railway and thinks of himself as the grandest engine on the Island. * Rosie - An American tank engine who works with Thomas, Percy, and Toby on their branchline. She has a crush on Thomas, and often follows him around thinking him as a famous engine. * Ryan - A big tank engine who works with Daisy on the Harwick branch. He is always willing to help out friends in need, get to work, and be kind to others. * Brad - An American dock tank engine, this cool-and-calm engine has a slick attitude and runs third-tier passenger trains with Rosie. * Diesel 10 - A menacing diesel with a big claw nicknamed "Pinchy" by him and an incredibly tough demeanour. He was sent to Sodor to keep the engines in order while the Fat Controller went on holiday, but proved to be a poorly-behaved, callous sociopath who threatened to take over it instead of take charge. * Hiro - The "Master of the Railway" and an elderly Japanese tender engine. * Stanley - A cocky white-and-silver tank engine who works with Ryan and Daisy. He desperately wants to be "Really Useful", but his competitive attitude can inevitably put him in pear-shaped situations. * Belle - A fire-fighting engine from the Search and Rescue Centre. She has two water pistols on her sidetanks, and is always on hand whenever an emergency happens. * Flying Scotsman - A visitor from Great Britain, the Flying Scotsman is Gordon's brother and takes no nonsense from his younger, equally fast friends. He has two tenders and was the first engine capable of going 100 miles per hour. * Bear - This cheerful express diesel-electric's growling engine earns him the moniker Bear. * Salty - The runner of Brendam Docks, this dockside diesel loves nothing more than being by the sea. He has lots of tales to tell to the engines and is often seen at work shunting trucks at the Docks with his assistant, Porter. * 'Arry and Bert - Diesel 10's henchmen, these two diesel shunters are always up to no good, wanting to scrap the steam engines and believing that diesel power is better. * Den and Dart - Two diesel brothers who work at the Sodor Dieselworks, repairing broken or ill diesels. * Victor - A Hispanic narrow gauge engine who repairs engines at the Sodor Steamworks. * Stephen - The Earl of Sodor's Stephenson's Rocket. He is one of the oldest engines on Sodor, and has a good sense of humour. * Connor and Caitlin - Two American streamlined engines. They love to race each other, which can often lead to accidents. * Porter - An American dock tank and Salty's apprentice/assistant. His three domes (two of them are sandboxes)